1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a electrically controlled office furniture. More particularly, the subject invention relates to office furniture with an automatic motion initiator for each storage unit that is a part of the housing of the office furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction of office furniture, such as file cabinets, is well known in the related art. The office furniture typically comprises a cabinet defining a housing, storage units or drawers sub-dividing the housing, and handles for opening each subhousing. The face of the storage units are designed to be flush with the face of the office furniture. Because of this design, the need for the storage unit handles arises. It is obvious that storage unit handles are a necessity because, otherwise, personnel would have no other way to pull the storage units open.
The problem related to this design of the aesthetic quality of the office furniture. A piece of standard office furniture, such as a file cabinet, can never be juxtaposed modern office furniture, that which is typical found in executive offices. The smooth flowing designs of the modern office furniture are interrupted when placed next to a standard a file cabinet, in addition to reducing the overall desired effect or statement attempted by using modern furniture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,637 to Becker, issued Jul. 26, 1960, discloses a power operated drawer structure for desks. Buttons on the desk top are used to select which drawer and which direction the selected drawer is to move. The system is highly mechanized and controls the whole movement of the drawer from either the open or closed condition to the opposite condition in which it started. This system is deficient because it increases cost, weight, operation time, and energy consumption.